User blog:DarkSkullPirates/So, Hows It Gonna Go Down?
Hio all, I wanna talk about the current arc, the Dressrosa Arc. We've got a lot of factions involved including Blackbeard Pirates, an Admiral, and a new Cipher Pol unit. Now... As we know the BB pirates are hunting down Devil Fruits, and of course they pop up when one of the most famous and cool fruits is up for the taking. But the question is, how the Blackbeard know that the Mera Mera no Mi would be there, to send Burgess to fight. Does he have a source inside the Donquixote Family? Speaking of the Donquixote family, I'm pretty curious when they'll get mixed up with the straw hats besides the Caesar Return team. Doflamingo wanted Luffy to enter the tournament, by using the Mera Mera as bait, but he attracted an even bigger fish in the form of the BB pirates. But, if the tournament ends with Luffy as the champ, will Doflamingo reveal him, or even know who he is? But, then again there's Fujitora and his three battleships coming. Maynard was giving him info on all the fighters in the Collosseum, and I'm guessing Fujitora not only has a plan to take down Doffy, but also to capture all the wanted guys fighting in the tournament. So will the tournament even be able to be finished, for someone to win. But, they don't know about Luffy being in the tournament, and Fujitora was sent to deal with the Straw Hats at Green Bit too, since Law said that's where they were going. So my guess is, Fujitora will head over to Green Bit, Law and the gang will be there to hand over Caesar right as Doffy is there to pick him up. Fuji gets Doffy, since he's a wanted guy again since losing his Shichibukai rank, and Doflamigo's empire is crushed. Then there's CP-0 which Robin of course recognized, along with Law. Will they recognize Usopp, Law, or Robin? Or Will Caesar call out to them and try to get the three arrested? Of course, there's the chance of them recognizing the wanted Caesar in the process if he does that. Lets move on to the five other guys.... Franky apparently wants to destroy the factory by himself, but the one legged soldier wants to help out too. I'm really curious on where this will take us. Kinemon is lost, and being taken by a spike face man. Will he be put in jail with Kanjuro, and the two break out together? I'd like to see that. Sanji is with Violet, and I REALLY want him to go by Mr. Prince again to try and impress her because that would be funny. But I'm pretty curious on who she wants to kill, and if Sanji is willing to kill for pervetedness. Are the fairies really.. real? Zoro is hunting after is sword, and it seems he was being dragged across a roof by... something. Are the fairies invisible, or just really, really tiny? I'm really glad Oda picked Zoro, one of the more tough guy characters to deal with some girly thing like fairies. Now, back to the Colosseum... I'm guessing all block winners will be Burgess (A), Bartolomeo (B), Lucy © after fighting Cavendish and Bellamy along with other named characters, and Rebecca wins D. But then, how do the fight match ups go from there. Do they fight the Doflamingo boys, or each other? I'm guessing Luffy vs Bartolomeo is something we'll see. Then the Doflamigo guys will have to be shown off, and then will the Tourny be interrupted by Fujitora and his guys? I'm guessing this would be a perfect moment for Burgess to sneak away and grab the Mera Mera no Mi. So tell me, what do you think about all these things mixed up in one big pot. Actually, this arc reminds me of a mixture between Alabasta and Water 7. ''~DSP'' Category:Blog posts